


No More Hiding

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [24]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam 100 Prompt #91: Labels</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Hiding

Labels were always around him, trying to describe him, to define him.

Sometimes labels are helpful and needed. But they set limits to people.

Sometimes labels worked well, sometimes they scared him, and sometimes they offended him.

Labels.

But all through his life there was one label that never left him and was now attached to him like a second skin. That one he learned to love and to be proud of.

It was perfect for him.

It always fit.

He looked down at the label on his bracelet. There it was; the only one that felt right: Adam Lambert.


End file.
